I Smile
by BarbedWire23
Summary: Just a day...with you. SJ R&R!


"I smile"  
  
Author: BarbedWire23  
  
Note: This was just something I thought of in Math, oh the boredness! Oh, and this is a Shounen-ai, my very first as a matter-of-fact. ^^; I do hope  
you enjoy it! Happy holidays, all!  
  
When I first stepped onto that hard ice, the thin blades beneath that odd leather material, unstable, and caused me to quiver in uncertainty.  
  
But, you were there to hold me up, on this lovely winter's day.  
  
With our gloves intertwined, and that smile lingering upon your petal-like lips, I was truly and utterly surprised, and yet I was happy.  
  
I imagined you with your friends, how you all probably came to this secluded secret. Happily dancing, trailing each other in fitful laughter as you darted to and from each other. A friendship in which, truly, no one could break .  
  
A squeeze of your hand brings me out of my reverie as I look up at you, your cheeks flushed from the cold.  
  
You smiled again, pulling me against you as I wobble against this foreign arena of natural ice.  
  
I felt my face grow hot as I could hear your heart beating steadily against my chest, your warmth flooding into my heart, nevertheless, welcomed.  
  
I let out a choked laugh as I slip and fall beside you, onto the cold surface.  
  
"Seto, I told you to hang on." You mumbled as if scolding a child, offering your hand to me as I look up, blinking dumbly.  
  
I smiled awkwardly as I take your hand, laughter becoming evident in my mind as I pull you down with me.  
  
Your shocked expression is priceless as you lose your own footing, which was until shock turned to laughter as you land half on top of me.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist . " My smile, I know is lopsided as I lean in to nuzzle the crook of your neck.  
  
I can feel the vibrations of your laughter against your throat as my face comes within contact.  
  
Your laughter soon ceases, an arm wrapped carefully around my own body as you pull me into one of your thoughtful hugs, expressing your evident care and love as you hold me close to you. I know you're happy as well.  
  
I feel your warm lips against my forehead in a sweet kiss, and then you begin to stand up, wobbling at first, until perfectly still, just above my faltered body.  
  
You chuckle as you offer your hand yet again.  
  
"C'mon. I know you can do it." Your grin widens as I take your hand in my own, heaving myself up to be placed back into your arms.  
  
I am taller than you, and yet you insist on being the dominant one out here, as you look up at me with those amber eyes, your unique brand of care shining through as if today could last forever.  
  
I smile at this. You truly are adorable.  
  
You make for a step back, a gap forming between us, and your heat leaving my body. The heat I have become most addicted to.  
  
Now feeling deprived of that warmth, I make for you in haste, my upper body jerking slightly as I clutch onto your shoulders, my coat tangling with my unsure legs.  
  
You nod, still smiling, holding onto my own body, your warmth returning.  
  
And yet, you step away again, leaving me to accomplish the simple task of filling in that small gap between lovers as I become more and more determined to keep in synch with you.  
  
You chuckle softly, as I will myself to glide with you, still a bit wobbly, but not bad.  
  
You wrap your arms about my waist as we move slowly, in no such rush.  
  
You smile up at me as I find myself infatuated with keeping my eyes on the icy ground.  
  
I never found the nerve to look up until you squealed softly in pure delight, I, mistaking it for a muffle of pain, look up instantly, only to find ourselves in the center of a stage, newly fallen snowflakes drifting just around our compressed bodies, as if on purpose.  
  
I look into your joy-filled eyes as you look to the sky, happily.  
  
I smile. You truly are something else, Jonouchi.  
  
((A/N: I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! ^^ I, myself, wasn't so sure if I should post this anyway so if need be, flames are allowed.)) 


End file.
